


Bikky’s Debut

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Basketball, Community: fic_promptly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Bikky’s big night, his first pro game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bikky’s Debut

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Bikky, First Game In The NBA,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** A few years after Like Like Love.

Someday Bikky hopes to make all-star, go back to New York in a blaze of glory and play in the All-Star games at Madison Square Garden; that would be cool. Of course, someday his aim is to play for the Bulls, but he wasn’t lucky enough to get drafted by his favourite team. At least he didn’t wind up playing for the Knicks; that would have been too degrading to bear.

The LA Clippers are a good enough team, though something closer to home would’ve been nice. He’s already been away from his family all through college and now he’s turned pro, part of him had been hoping he’d get to go back North, although if he’s honest, he’d miss the sun that’s bleached his hair even paler than it used to be. Winter was always the worst part of growing up in New York, the treacherously slippery sidewalks just waiting to cause injuries that would keep him from playing in school games.

That’s far behind him now though, he’s come a long way to get here, and not just in terms of miles travelled. He hasn’t had the easiest life, but he doesn’t envy those who had it easier because as hard as it was, it taught him to be resourceful, independent, and thankful for what he’d got. And he’s got a lot these days, a new career ahead of him, his own place, and Carol to go home to. He’s also got visitors he’s barely had a chance to see, but hopefully there’ll be time for that later.

Tonight is the first game of the season and his first game in the NBA; that’s a pretty big deal. The Clippers are playing away at Sacramento, but despite that, both Ryo and Dee have taken time off work to fly out for the game. Bikky got them a room in a hotel just across the street from the one he and the team are staying in, because their hotel is booked solid. There’s a whole lot more to a pro basketball team than just the players. Carol’s across the road too, but after the game they’ll hook up. Team rules aren’t to be broken; he’s sharing a room with another player so wives and girlfriends have to make other arrangements.

Bikky’s nervous, excited, and ready to play. He got to see Ryo and Dee briefly when they arrived yesterday, but since then he’s been tied up with practice, strategy sessions, and all the usual pre-game prep. When he steps out on that court in less than an hour, he hopes he won’t be so psyched up that he’ll make mistakes.

Win or lose, he knows the people he loves will be proud of him, but he’d like to give them a win, because he knows they can’t be at every game; they can’t take that much time off work.

Coach is yelling, it’s time to get warmed up now; the game will be starting before he knows it, and the last think he needs is to cramp up at a critical moment. This is the night he’s been waiting for almost his entire life, and it’s gonna be awesome!

The End


End file.
